The Prophecy
All about the prophecy of Eve can be read here: Skin Parchments After Lia has guided Mitchell throughPurgatory, she says that she is one of the victims of the Box Tunnel 20 Massacre. She tells Mitchell about a prophecy. She says that this is the price he had to pay for saving Annie. She tells Mitchell that he is going to be killed by a werewolf. Mitchell belives in the prophecy and does everything to change it. He is very suspicious about the new werewolves McNair and Tom. He even tries to get Herrick to drink blood again, so that he get's his memory back. Herrick should tell him how he survived George's werewolf attack. When Lia has sent Annie with a trick to Purgatory. Annie finds out that Lia has only invented the prophecy. She wanted to take revange for the Box Tunnel 20 Massacre and her early death. Lia had hoped that the profecy would destroy the friendship between Mitchell and George. However Mitchell thought that McNair and Tom might want to kill him. At the end, the prophecy became a self-fulfilling prophecy. It only became true because Mitchell believed in it. Mitchell made it come true. Mitchell made the prophecy come true, when wants to get Herrick's memory back and tries to make him drink blood. He even brings Herrick up against him and even Nina gets suspicious. Herrick uses Ninas feeling, to set her against Mitchell. Nina calls Nancy Reed and tells her about the Box Tunnel 20 Massacre and that she should ask Mitchell about it. Nancy Reed thinks that Mitchell has something to do with it. She arrests Mitchell. At the end Herrick really drinks blood. Only after Herrick drank blood, he realises what George has done to him, he puts a stake into Nina. That's why George is in such a rage that he can not forgive Mitchell. When Mitchell sees this he begins to think about his actions and decides that it is better, that he is killed. He asks George to kill him and George does this. By doing everything so that the prophecy doesn't come true, Mitchell has done everything to make it come true Original Quotes Lia: You can have Annie back. But there’s a price. Mitchell: I’ll stay. I want you to take me to all my victims. I want to feel it. I want to suffer. I don’t want to hide anymore. I just want her back. Lia: It’s not that simple. The time and cause of your death have already been set. But there are things that need to happen first. You see, you’re the final piece in someone else’s story. And they need to complete their journey and in order to do that… they have to kill you. Mitchell: What? Lia: You’re gonna be killed by a werewolf. A wolf-shaped bullet. Bang! Mitchell: Who? Lia: You can have Annie back. But there’s a price. Mitchell: I’ll stay. I want you to take me to all my victims. I want to feel it. I want to suffer. I don’t want to hide anymore. I just want her back. Lia: It’s not that simple. The time and cause of your death have already been set. But there are things that need to happen first. You see, you’re the final piece in someone else’s story. And they need to complete their journey and in order to do that… they have to kill you. Mitchell: What? Lia: You’re gonna be killed by a werewolf. A wolf-shaped bullet. Bang! Mitchell: Who? ---- Annie: Lia, what's going on? You told me that I had to come straight here. That Mitchell was in danger. Lia: Oh Annie. I made it up. Annie: You made it up? Lia: On the spot. I just wanted to screw with Mitchell's head. “The Wolf-Shaped Bullet." Annie: But why? Lia: Well, I wanted to drive a wedge between him and George and Nina. But instead of getting suspicious of them he got all worked up about the other two. Tom and... What was it? McIntyre? Macintosh? Well. Whatever. Oh Annie, you didn't really believe it, did you? I can't control people. I can't see the future. You've been watching too much TV. Annie: If there's no prophecy, then why is this happening? Lia: Well what you really need to worry about is the self-fulfilling prophecy. Annie. He made it come true. There really is a wolf-shaped bullet. That he carved his name on. Category:BBC Events Category:Being Human BBC Category:Events Category:Series 5